Current lacrosse heads are typically constructed of an open frame having a base with a concave interior surface that defines a ball rest, a pair of sidewalls that diverge from the base, and a scoop that interconnects the sidewalls remotely of the base. Openings or other attachment structures are integrated into the frame for securing a lacrosse net around the back side of the frame, leaving the opposing front side of the frame open for receiving lacrosse balls. A throat or other structure exteriorly projects from the base of the frame and has a socket formed therein for attachment to a handle. The handle and throat attachment define a handle/head axis, which typically, although not necessarily forms, the central axis and/or an axis of lateral symmetry of the head. A portion of the front side of the head is conventionally disposed in a plane parallel to the handle/head axis.
While there have been many lacrosse heads, offered commercially, with unique and varying sidewalls designed to lower the pocket from the central axis created by the head/handle, there have been none that have offered an asymmetrical bottom sidewall edge. While these head configurations, which vary from the traditional configuration, provide different characteristics with regard to playability and feel, they do not address the concern of improving the lacrosse heads ability to receive a ball from the back side of a lacrosse head during facing off.
None of these prior lacrosse heads, provide any structure to lower the bottom edge of the sidewalls so that the upper sidewall can maneuver under the apponents upper sidewall and lower sidewall can be closer to the ground so the ball can easily roll into the backside of the pocket.